User talk:Grader99h
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Heanor Haulage page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 18:18, 25 May 2009 RE:Heanor Haulage edits. The above welcome message is created automatically by the system on my behalf , and having reviewed your edit I have reverted it as it removed more than it added: - * removal of images - why ? (no reason given for removal) * removing internal links to other articles that relate to the subject (some to be written yet). It is a lot easier to put in links in ready than to have to find articles and add them latter (and the system reports which links occurs the most so they can be written first) * removing inline references This bit says where info from and display it on the ref section. * removing the code to display info in the the references section. * Creating duplicate Headings & broken sentences. 2 HHT headings ! Please use the "preview" button to review your edits & try to fix any layout mistakes before saving. I've added back the HHT 004 bit, as that was useful addition :* HHT 004 is under going restoration,it needs a new cab,wings,grill but the hht logo is still on it. Useful and informative constructive contributions welcome, but removal of existing info is not. If the removal was accidental please take more care to see what the text/code actually does. If you have any questions please ask. Removal of material needs an edit summary to explain why, or it will be just be restored to earlier version regardless. - cheers BulldozerD11 21:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC) (admin) Re: photo adding To add images (photo's) to pages # - open the page for editing # - Across the top of the edit window is a row of Icon /buttons, with at the far right (of the strip) is a green one with a film strip image and next to it (left) is a picture frame. # - Put your mouse curser in the edit window on the line you want the photo to go and click then click the picture button (above the edit window) and a new pop-up input box opens that shows the latest 8 images (on top of the normal edit screen). # - click the image you want and select right or left position (leave size to default for now) # - Add a caption in the input box (it can be updated later as well) # - click the button to add the picture (if not visible press tab to jump to it) (on some monitor settings the buttons off the visible area - its a bug in the code) # it should then show a box with a string of code like this # - clik the button to acept it and then the box should go. # - the code should then be on the edit page, so press prewiew to see if it looks ok. # - you can edit the caption text (last bit after |thumb| caption text). if OK ad an edit summary (added Image of Diamond T) for example then save the page. If you look at the Diamond T page I've just added it to the page. As an alternative you can with the page in edit mode copy the image string of text and change page (dont save) just type page you whant in the search box at left and then open it to edit and paste the image code in . update the caption text then preview - check ok , update text if required, then save. - PS if it doesnt work the system may be acting up as i've just tried to add it to here as an example and the buttons not doing any thing but others work like the B bold button. - BulldozerD11 21:19, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Photo adding Button Its working now, but your image will now be on page 2 or more back. Click the 'Next 8' button just above the 8 images at the RHs. Note you can use the find box (if you know the file name or part of it). Re:File names - It is best to give the file a decriptive name similar to the description you gave inplace of or as a pre fix to the cameras file number. e.g Diamond T reg XYZ 123 at he Truck show 09 - DSC12345.jpg the you can use find on the make or model or reg or event. -Here is your photo The code gives this - Here is one of the other photos - at Barnard Castle]] gives this - at Barnard Castle]] with BulldozerD11 19:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) re: links The internal links are case sensitive on all characters after 1st letter of title. The 'system' displays possible links after 1st 3 letters are typed but a times it stops, or if there are lots of similar ones it fails to list them - I'm sure it used to update options as you typed more but it stops now after first word, yet it works for categories ! its one of the quirk's of the system/software which they keep modifying. I've fixed the link now. - Thanks for the additions the other day BulldozerD11 21:11, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Rotinoff Initial info was from info board attached to truck at Belvoir Castle show thats in photo. If you can get info from a book or magazine add a reference in the text in the format Title of book, by Author, publisher, and ISBN 123456-789. That then displays in the refs section at the bottom were it says or below the heading & shows a small 1 in the text that links to it. Example: Abit of imfo.example ref, by bulldozerD11example referece 2, by Joe bloggs, ISBN 1 85638 011 4 References example I'm not decided which shows to go on which day yet to as weathers looking poor. Still get loads to add from last few weeks. You can start a page for any event & then use the same photo in multiple articles. Still got some Heavy Haulage photos from Southport / Riverside to add from April & loads of trucks. I'll look out for a load of photos then next week :) - BulldozerD11 21:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok- any more details would be good, as they may not all have been built to same spec originally or users may have 'upgraded' them at some stage - would be usefull if you can get photos of some of the parts and any manufactures Build plate fitted to them as often have some specifications on them. Info on previous ownership history if known would be a good start to create a page for each individual truck. - Have a good day out - BulldozerD11 22:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Photos Thanks for new images in articles. But please put then on a different line to the headings code Heading text as the 'system' cannot see the heading code and it then fails to display properly. (best place is below heading then the line goes right across the page above the photo). I've fixed the Rotinoff and Dave Weedon collection pages. Some good kit on the classictrucks etc web site there (last time i looked it froze up, so dident get far). The collections getting bigger by the look of the list. PS: If you know of any events with HH trucks, excavators etc featured, you can add them to Shows and Meets page if you like. Thanks - BulldozerD11 22:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :No problem, I dont always spot things when I preview 1 st, and layout can vary for different users screen settings. The Classictracks & trucks web page displays off on some pages to me & on this computer the front page of Tractor wiki falls off the page, but setting narrow columns dosent look right on the laptops wider screen. :Thanks for info on Pickering, I'm trying to do different shows to last year so may go there & not Driffield then. :Dont worry about getting it wrong, I can fix it, I was just letting you know what caused the problem with the headings & photos not mixing if on same line. - BulldozerD11 20:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC)